Sound the bugle
by SithGirl
Summary: OS. HPDM. Il erre dans les ruelles de Londres...Ce qu'il cherche : il l'ignore...ses fantômes peutêtre...Vaincre cette peur du Noir... Ce qu'il trouve ? Un mangemort blessé...et ses propres ténèbres...


Bonjour tout le monde !  
Je suis de retour avec un petit OS qui m'est tombé sur le coin de la tête en plein milieu de mes révisions d'Histoire contemporaine. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je l'ai écrit en 2h presque au fil de la plume. Je dois reconnaitre que c'est un peu mélancolique ( tout en euphémisme ce soir, vous noterez bien...) et que j'espère attendrir vos coeur de pierre...

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JKR, gente déesse de la littérature Potterienne...

**Rating **: **!! T !!** **Attention slash** : **relation entre deux hommes** ! Indisposés s'abstenir... Pour les autres, sachez que c'est la première du genre me concernant, donc : soyez indulgents...

**Résumé **: Il erre dans les ruelles de Londres...Ce qu'il cherche : il l'ignore...ses fantômes peut-être...Vaincre cette peur du Noir... Ce qu'il trouve ? Un mangemort blessé...et ses propres ténèbres... slash, HPDM.

Les paroles de la chanson sont tirées ( non, je n'ai pas honte de le dire...quoi que, si, un peu...) d'un dessin animé...Mais à sa décharge, il est vraiment très beau ce dessin animé, lol : Spirit, stalion of the cimmaron... J'espère que la fic ne vous semblera pas trop sordide.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

oOo **Sound the bugle** oOo

_Sound the bugle…Play it just for me…_  
_As the seasons change, remember how I use to be.  
__No I can't go on…I can't even stand  
__There is nothing left, just an empty heart.  
__I'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight  
__There's nothing more for me, lead me away…  
__Oh leave me lying here…  
_(Brian Adams)

_Sonne le clairon pour moi s'il te plait…_  
_Au fil des saisons, n'oublie pas comment j'étais…  
__Pour moi c'est la fin, je suis fatigué…  
__Je ne suis plus rien…Rien qu'un cœur blessé.  
__Rien qu'un soldat qui a livré son dernier combat…  
__Jusqu'au bout de la Nuit…Emmène moi…  
__Oh laisse moi, mourir…_

- J'ai toujours cru que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, on aurait pu s'entendre…Et tu vois…c'est aujourd'hui que je réalise…à…à quel point j'ai pu avoir tort…

La voix était ténue. Elle fut suffisamment forte pour retenir mon attention au moment où je traversait le square du Forum. Sur le coup, je m'immobilisai entre une corbeille à papier éventrée et le cadavre de ce qui avait dû être une balançoire. Mes yeux fouillèrent la pénombre. J'ignore encore ce que je cherchais ce soir là. Entre les gravas, les charniers, les sillons et les corps disloqués…Que pouvait-on espérer trouver…Je le trouvai, lui. Ecroulé contre une palissade. Les doigts crispés sur son ventre où une curieuse fleur noire imbibait progressivement la chemise de la Coalition. Les galons rouges… Reconnaissable entre tous. Je levai mes yeux vers son visage ravagé par une fatigue uniforme. Quand mes yeux trouvèrent les siens…il me gratifia d'un sourire malheureux…

- Salut Potter…

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surpris de le voir, lui ? _Malfoy_…Qu'est ce que le petit prince blond de la Coalition pouvait faire dans les quartiers d'Automne après une rafle ? Je le regardai. Ce n'était pas pour lui que j'étais là…

La gorge me brûlai. Autour de nous l'air était lourd. Âpre. Toxique. Il pesait sur le sol comme une chape de plomb. Le ciel était noir comme de la suie. Il se répandait en lambeaux sur les arbres. Sur les toits. Sur les murs. Depuis le début de cette guerre, le ciel rejoignait la terre dans une communion ténébreuse. Et nous, misérables petits pions entre les mains des grands stratèges, nous errions entre ciel et terre, happés par le froid et la crainte. Moi, le grand Harry Potter, c'est sans gloire aucune que je m'étais découvert une peur panique du Noir. Nouvelle et irréductible. Une peur irrationnelle. Plus pénétrante que n'importe quelle angoisse de mon enfance.

Et c'est pour cette raison que j'errai dans les quartiers d'Automne. Bouclés sur les ordres de Bottefort, chef de la brigade des Aurors, depuis quelques heures. Gorgés de Ténèbres. Saturés d'Angoisse. A une heure où j'aurai dû chercher dans quelques heures de sommeil l'échappatoire à tous ces massacres. Non. Je préférais chercher à apprivoiser ce nœud qui me tordait l'estomac. Je marchais…Dernier luxe du survivant…Luxe morbide, sordide : celui de parcourir à la recherche de ses fantômes les ruelles londoniennes écartelées par nos échauffourées. Multitude de fantômes sans noms et sans visages. Visages que la guerre m'avait fait oublié ou noms que j'avais toujours ignoré. Bassement anonyme. Je sentais les pavés explosés vibrer sous mes bottes…Je revivais l'assaut de l'après-midi. La terre parlait tellement plus que tous les mots que cette guerre avait désossés…Pouvait-on encore parler de _cris_ ? Les litanies gutturales de panique pure que ces hommes poussaient…Des cris ? Du moins, me sautaient-ils à la gorge…

- …tu…viens m'abattre… ?

En comparaison…Sa voix était comme un voile ténu…entrecoupée de soupirs de douleur. Je le regardais. Finalement, si… Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, j'étais là pour lui…Peut-être que Draco Malfoy était le fantôme de cette soirée…

- Arrête de dire des conneries…

Je vis sa bouche se tordre dans un rictus de douleur. La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes, en gouttes épaisses et poisseuses qui tâchaient son cou blanc. C'était ce visage que j'avais entre-aperçu le matin même…C'était ce visage dont je voulais avoir le cœur net. C'était peut-être lui que je cherchais sans trop y croire au milieu des charniers pestilentiels d'une Londres en état de décomposition avancé.

- Dommage…lâcha-t-il dans un soupire.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son ventre. Du sang maculaient ses paumes…si larges…si rouges… On est si peu de chose face à sa propre mort… Alors face à celle des autres…Je restai comme un con, les bras ballants, à quelques mètres de lui… Les yeux posés sur un corps rompu par les nuits blanches et par les privations… Un corps de soldat saturé par les assauts inutiles. Sur le coup, je réalisais à quel point le fait d'être le survivant m'avait toujours amené à faire des choses incroyablement stupides…Me trouver devant Draco Malfoy sur le point de crevé en était une…Nécessairement.

- Potter…

- Mmm…

- Tu crois que…que…ça fait mal ?

Il gémit et s'arqua de douleur contre le bois branlant. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Spasmodiquement. Je rangeai ma baguette et je m'avançai. Dans la pénombre, je distinguai l'éclat fiévreux de son visage crispé par la souffrance.

- Que quoi fait mal, Malfoy ?

- Mourir…

Je savais qu'il était douloureux de tuer. Douloureux de voir mourir, aussi. Je savais à quel point il était terrible de sentir la faim vous tenailler le ventre en rongeant chaque parcelle de votre entendement jusqu'à vous donner la pulsion irrésistible de vous jeter sur la première chose comestible à votre portée. Je connaissais aussi les affres de la fatigue, qui endolorit vos muscles, tire sur vos membres, pèse dans votre nuque et fait ployer vos paupières… Je savais reconnaître la torture d'un corps poussé dans ses retranchements…par le froid…par la peur… J'avais déjà fait l'expérience de ces crampes terribles dans l'estomac qui vous font monter les larmes aux yeux et qui vous paralyse…  
Mais la mort…Non. Je ne savais pas.

- Je ne sais pas…

Je le vis se mordre les lèvres. Ses cheveux collaient à son front. Ses articulations blanchissaient sous le coup de l'effort terribles qu'il leurs imposait. Un gémissement déchira sa gorge. Ce gémissement me fit frissonner. Je voyais ce sorcier, qui avait grandi en même temps que moi, avec les mêmes détresses que moi…Et soudain, je regardai cet uniforme d'un autre œil…Incongru…Est-ce qu'un homme à l'instant de sa mort devait encore se ranger sous les couleurs d'un camp ? Qui étais-tu, _toi_, au moment où tu te voyais partir ? Un mangemort ? Un Malfoy ? Un serpentard ? Ou juste un homme… ?

- …pas mourir…haleta-t-il en levant une main jusqu'à son front et en y laissant une traînée brunâtre.

Je vis les larmes embuer ses yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et se mirent à trembler irrépressiblement. La vision de ce sorcier, les joues rongées par une barbe de deux jours, des sanglots au bord des lèvres, me toucha.

- …me laisse…pas…Potter…

Il toussa. Un mince filet de sang perla à la commissure de ses lèvres. Personne ne méritait de mourir seul. Sa voix était suppliante.

- …s'il te plait…

Alors, j'ôtai ma cape et je m'avançais vers lui…sans un mot. Je le soutins pendant un instant et je me glissai dans son dos. Le sol était froid. Dur. Raviné. Le bois contre ma colonne, branlant…Il se cala contre moi du mieux qu'il put. Je pouvais désormais sentir l'odeur de la peur qui émanait de tout son corps blessé. Je posai ma cape sur nous. Son dos tremblait contre mon torse. Les muscles tendus de ses épaules…fracassés… Que faisais-je là ?

- Tu crois que…si j'avais pas…pas été mangemort, tu m'aurais laissé une _chance_…Potter ? haleta-t-il.

Je souris.

- Aucune chance, Malfoy… Je déteste les blondes…

Il pouffa et son rire se perdit dans une quinte de toux au son inquiétant. Son corps écrasé contre le mien était brûlant de fièvre. Je n'aimais pas les blondes…pourtant, pour lui, j'aurai pu faire une exception. Les mèches blanches se collèrent à ma joue, poisseuses de sang, elles aussi. Un sillon marbré coulait le long de sa tempe, jouait sur le muscle tendu par la souffrance de ses mâchoires.

- J'ai peur…

Pourquoi me le disait-il ? Pouvais-je l'ignorer ? Nous avions tous peur. Comment ne pas avoir peur depuis que cette guerre avait débuté. Peur de tout. De la nuit qui ne vient pas. De celle qui vient trop vite. Des nouvelles qui tardent à se faire connaître. De la forme encapuchonnée qui stationne au creux de cette alcôve. Du corps immobile qui ne réagit plus sous vos mains. Du visage inconnu. De celui qui l'est trop. Des couvertures qui manquaient. Des rations qui se faisaient rares. De l'assaut qui allait débuté. De celui qui venait de s'achevé. D'Hermione qui ne mangeait plus et qui pleurait trop… De Lee qui passait du calme placide à la colère haineuse. De Snape qui refusait de parler. De Tonks dont les cheveux avaient pris une couleur sinistre et qui semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir sourire. De Ron…trop mort et encore trop vivant dans nos mémoires…

- Potter…Dis à Blaise…Dis lui…que je regrette…dis lui, que je pensais pas ce…ce que…je lui ai dis…Dis…dis lui que j'ai eu tort…Et dis à Severus…si tu…

- La ferme Malfoy…tu t'épuises…Et tu m'épuises aussi, par la même occasion…

Il sourit. Son sourire était honnête. Difficile. Fragile…Prêt à sombrer. L'ironie du sort voulait que je parle avec Malfoy au moment où il devait crever… Etait-il écrit quelque part que le survivant serait le confesseur des derniers mots du mangemort ? Le saurais-tu ? Le saurai-je… Un sanglot déchira ses lèvres. Alors, naturellement, je joignis mes mains aux siennes sur son ventre bouillonnant. Je ne voulais pas savoir « ce qui » lui avait fait ça…A quoi bon… Nos doigts s'emmêlèrent…tordus par sa souffrance…

- Serre moi, Potter… J've pas…crever tout seul…Tellement mal…Brûle…haleta-t-il d'un souffle erratique.

Mes épaules l'emprisonnèrent plus étroitement. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de lui. Toujours sans dire un mot. Qu'étais-je en droit de lui refuser…? Je sentais avec urgence combien il devait lui coûter à lui, si orgueilleux, de se sentir si diminué…si vulnérable…C'était son effort à lui…S'en remettre à moi…sans colère…Sans rancœur…Juste parce que j'étais passé par là et que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça.

- Si on m'avait dit…que je rendrai l'âme dans tes bras, Potter…je ne l'aurai pas cru…pouffa-t-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas gémir…

- La ferme…Tu te fais du mal…

Je sentis son corps flancher sous mes bras. Il s'arqua soudain de douleur et émit un son guttural entre ses dents serrés. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'abattit de nouveau contre moi. Je passai ma main sur son front. Brûlant. Sa joue vint se coller à mon cou. Je pus sentir son souffle erratique s'imprimer sur ma peau nue. Le mangemort était épuisé. Brisé.

- Froid…

Son murmure. Inaudible s'il n'avait été prononcé contre ma joue. Je l'enfermai contre mon torse, entre mes jambes. Mes bras se croisèrent sur son ventre. Je le ramenai au plus près de moi. Sa détresse me secouait. Alors, je sentis ma gorge se nouer. La vie est tellement peu de chose. Il suffit de si peu pour la noyer. Même sa vie à lui, le mangemort…le proscrit…  
Pourquoi t'avais-je trouver toi…Pourquoi avais-je dû attendre que tu sois agonisant pour rencontrer Draco Malfoy sans son masque ? Petit con… Peut-être avais-tu raison…Peut-être en d'autres circonstances aurions nous pu nous entendre…Personne ne pourrai jamais le dire…

- Tu crois que ça fait quoi…de mourir ?

Sa respiration était tellement lente. Son front tellement brûlant. Ses joues tellement froide. Le sang poissait sur mes mains désormais. Il collait à ma peau.

- Je crois que ça fait comme un trou noir, Malfoy…

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. La vérité ? Que c'était comme un saut dans le vide suivit d'une éternité anesthésiée et vide de sens ? M'entendait-il ? M'écoutait-il seulement ? Je finis par décider que le ronron monotone de ma voix était plus rassurant que le silence cerclé par les gémissements du vent sous les arcades et entrecoupé par ses gémissements.

- Ou plutôt, exactement comme après un entraînement de Quidditch…quand tu es crevé, que tu as envie d'une douche et d'un steak avant d'aller te coucher…Mais au moment où tu t'effondres sur ton lit, ta serviette autour des reins, tu sais déjà que c'est pour ne pas te relever…Alors, il y a ce moment où tu te sens happer par le sommeil et où tu résistes…Ce moment où tu as déjà un pied dedans et où tu as encore un pied dehors…et tu as beau lutté, tu te sens partir…Et même si tu avais vraiment envie de ce steak, finalement, tu te sens bien…même si tu sais que tu as perdu d'avance, tu t'enfonces avec soulagement dans le sommeil….  
Je crois que ça fait comme ça de mourir, Malfoy…Comme une nuit de sommeil après un entraînement de Quidditch…Une putain de longue nuit sans rêve…

Je le sentis frissonner. Son menton disparaissait sous ma cape. Ses paupières vacillaient. Chaviraient. Prenaient l'eau. Le naufrage du mangemort…

- Potter…

- Ouais…

- Je…

Il hésita.

- Est ce que…Est ce que tu m'embrasserais… ?

Sa requête fut un murmure prononcé d'un filet de voix ténu. J'hésitai un instant…Avais-je entendu ? L'avais-je inventé ? Son corps s'arqua doucement contre le mien dans un spasme de douleur aiguë. J'entendis ses dents grincer. Alors, je le regardai. Son visage livide et anguleux. Ses joues maculées de terre. Les poches bleuâtres sous ses yeux. Et ses lèvres tordues par un rictus de souffrance. Malfoy sans son masque ressemblait-il à cela ? Je décidai que oui.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les blondes…

En prononçant ses mots d'un ton railleur, je glissais ma main dans sa nuque. Je me tordis le cou en silence et je vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un long frisson me parcourut la nuque. Sa peau palpita contre ma bouche. Je pus sentir le goût métallique du sang sur ma langue. Le goût saumâtre de sa fièvre. Je réprimais de prime abord un rictus de dégoût face à ce corps rongé par la douleur. Puis sa bouche me mordit doucement. Nos langues se mêlèrent… Pourquoi me faisais-tu cela maintenant Malfoy ? Pourquoi au moment de crever… Alors, je t'embrassais encore… Je n'avais plus rien à perdre que toi… La chaleur de cette étreinte furtive…J'espérais qu'elle te toucherait au cœur de ta souffrance….

- Merci, Potter…

Ces mots je les lus sur tes lèvres…je les lus sur les miennes. Tu ne les prononças même pas je crois. En aurais-tu seulement eu la force ? Je ne le pense pas. Tu avais déjà un pied dans l'autre monde…tu en avais encore un ici. Je sentis alors ta main effleurer ma joue. Poisseuse de cette vie qui t'échappait et m'échappais à moi aussi. Elle laissa sa marque sur ma peau et glissa dans ma nuque.  
Ce fut toi qui posas à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes. Brièvement. Trop.

- Ne fais pas ça Malfoy…

- …faire…quoi…

- ...le grand prince qui me donne son absolution…

J'étais amer. Pourquoi avais-je à t'épauler dans cette épreuve ? Pourquoi moi… J'étais si peu de chose. Rien qu'un assassin… Pourquoi t'avais-je retrouver si facilement dans ce square…dans les quartiers d'automne…perdu au milieu du Forum éventré…noyé dans les chaires d'une Londres en transe ? Si facilement…au pied de cette palissade…entre cette corbeille à papier éventré et le cadavre de ce qui avait dû être une balançoire… Draco Malfoy. Mangemort. Entraperçu ce matin…Brièvement…Le temps à peine de te lancer un sortilège impardonnable…Le temps de te blesser une dernière fois… Je préférais te voir mort de ma main que de la main d'un autre… Si tu n'avais pas tué Ron…Les circonstances peut-être auraient été différentes…

J'ignorais s'il était difficile ou douloureux de mourir… Mais Malfoy, laisse moi te dire qu'il était douloureux de te donner la mort…terrible, tellement terrible de te voir mourir… Je t'embrassais…avec fièvre…pour te demander pardon…Jamais je ne le ferai avec des mots…Tu le méritais trop…Mais je te fais mes excuses comme je t'aurais fait l'amour si les circonstances avaient été différentes… : avec fièvre.

Mais, sous ma bouche, tu ne réagissais plus. Enfin…D'un geste religieux, je rabattis simplement tes paupières sur tes prunelles mortes… J'écartai les mèches collées par la sueur à ton front blanc. J'essuyai tes joues maculée de terre, de larmes et de sang… Je laissai la trace que tu m'avais faite…La seule…Je lui en aurait préféré tellement d'autres… Celle de tes lèvres…de tes ongles… Je n'aurais que celle là… Je me relevai, doucement….par respect…au cas où j'aurais encore eu une chance de te réveiller. Mes mains étaient poisseuses de toi. Je n'essuyai pas ce sang.

_Tu crois que ça fait quoi de mourir… ?_

- Finalement, tu sauras avant moi, Draco…  
Aplanis le chemin…s'il te plait…

Finalement, je t'aurais aimé…Les dernières minutes…Toi plus que tout autre.

oOo **Fin **oOo

* * *

Voilà...Je sais pas si on peut qualifier ça de mignon...mais en tous cas, je vous l'offre de bon coeur. Indulgence donc : c'est le premier slash que j'écris, c'est un peu délicat... Je veux bien qu'on me jette la pierre tant que c'est constructif... **Review ?**

**Valete**

**Jo**


End file.
